Laundry Room Escapades!
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Klaine! Some shit goes down in the Laundry room. RATED M ONE SHOT! SMUT!


**A/N: Another idea I had. O.o I hope you enjoy, cause we all need a little smut every now and then. U.U**

Kurt Hummel scoffed as he re-entered his one dollar bill into the coin laundry machine, for the umpteenth time, hoping it would work, but to no avail. He growled in frustration yet again at the stupid machine. "Come on you piece of _shit...work _with me..." He muttered with an eye roll as he entered the crumpled up bill. It didn't help that he already had a bad day at school, (being the week before he got his first, ew, kiss from the popular football jock-still-in-the-closet-bully Dave Karofsky), with the red slushy staining his clothes, hence why he's here at the Lima Laundry mat at 7 pm on a Thursday night. He needed clothes for school the next day. It also didn't help that the dark-gelled-haired boy was smirking at him from across the room. Not that Kurt wasn't inconspicuously looking at him...out of his peripheral vision. He threw his hands up in defeat and walked over to his bag of dirty laundry, preparing to sort them out.

"It helps if you smooth it out."

Kurt turned around with a startle, and he was face to face with the boy from earlier. Kurt noticed up close he had the most amazing hazel eyes and stunning olive skin. Kurt also noticed he wore a Dalton blazer. Kurt had heard of the all boys prep school before, knowing about the anti-bullying policy and navy blue and red choice of uniforms. He had thought about transferring a time or two before...

Well, shit. Now maybe he has a better reason WHY he should. I mean, Hello?! When he had THIS veeeery handsome stranger staring (oh god, Kurt, _say something already) _at him...Who the hell is he to say no to THAT?!

"T-Thanks..." Kurt muttered, and a slight red blush crept up his neck.

"Bad day?" The boy asked, folding his arms and leaning against the washers, all neatly lined up in a row.

"The worst." Kurt snapped back, pulling out various colors and some whites.

"Sorry to hear that...maybe I can help." The sexy boy whispered, coming closer to Kurt.

Kurt looked up, and the boy's face was inches away from his own. Kurt's breathing hitched as he stared into those mesmerizing hazel eyes. "H-How...?"

"Oh, that's for ME to know...and for YOU to find out..." He winked, then sauntered off with a sway of his hips.

Kurt was speechless. _Damn it...he's gorgeous..._"I-I'm...

"My name is Blaine by the way..." The boy said over his shoulder, walking towards his own pile of laundry to sort.

"K-Kurt..." Kurt replied, finally finding his voice.

**XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX**

Being that the laundry room closes at 9 pm, other people started to shuffle their way out, with their now clean clothes, and left with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine were the only ones left, and it was 8:17 pm. Kurt was poking furiously at his phone, playing Angry Birds to pass the time. _Damn it, you pigs, DIE...DIE..._Kurt thought, as he blasted the green pigs into oblivion. As he stuck out his tongue in deep concentration, he suddenly heard that familiar voice...Blaine.

"Wow, Kurt, you _really _must be bored..." Blaine said, taking a seat next to Kurt, and he looked over the taller boys shoulder to see what he was doing. "Angry Birds. Good choice."

"Sssssh! I almost got all of them!" Kurt hissed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and he smirked coming closer. "No...you, you have to kill THAT one first, Kuuuurt..."

"Sssssh, I _got _this, Blaine..." Kurt mumbled, concentrating on the screen before him, trying so hard not to smell the sexified boy next to him, because _ohmygoodgodinheaven_ he smells..._divine..._

"Kuuuuurttt..." Blaine whined again, in the pale boy's ear.

Kurt's phone popped up with a _YOU FAILED _and Kurt scoffed in frustration. "SHIT! I _was _doing _fine..._"

"Oh yeah, _clearly you were winning, Kurt..." _Blaine said, now bothering him.

Kurt pocketed his phone into his bag, and threw his hands up. "What is your _problem? What _do you _want _from me, Blaine?" _Please say a kiss...a hug...SOMETHING involving touching, groping, caressing, feeling..._But of course, Kurt can't say this out loud. He turned to see Blaine's lips inches away from his own. Kurt gulped. _When did he scoot closer to me? Oh my GAWD his eyes..._Kurt's own irises widened as he stared at Blaine's, clearly in a trance of those hazel pools...

"Honestly? You wanna know?" Blaine whispered, wriggling his triangular eyebrows playfully.

"Y-Yeah, h-honesty is g-good..." Kurt mumbled, once he found his voice.

"To bend you over one of these washers, my cock pounding without mercy into your nice ass as you moan and pant and beg and _scream my name._" Blaine said in a smooth, velvety voice screaming _come over here and fuck me! _

_ Well, fuck. How can I say no to THAT?! _ "I...I...uhm..." Kurt muttered, looking around for anyone else who would come in, and see them going at it. _He's dirty...so damn dirty...and I fucking LIKE it. _

"There's a room in the back, Kurt..." Blaine said, staring longingly at Kurt's pink lips, licking his own.

Kurt bit his lip as he answered, "O-Ok..."

Blaine smirked, and grabbed Kurt's hand, making their way to the back. Kurt panicked, looking around, but still, finding the place deserted he kept following the dark haired sex god. Good.

Blaine slammed the door of the back room, and slammed Kurt up against it. As he whispered oh so close and hotly into Kurt's ear, Kurt shivered with desire. "I bet I can make you cum before you make me cum, Kurt..."

"W-What are we b-betting on...o-oh _gooood..." _Kurt mewled as Blaine hiked his leg between Kurt's legs, rubbing his crotch forcefully.

"How about a date? With me?" Blaine said, nibbling gently on the taller boy's earlobe, then peppered sweet kisses from the bottom of his ear, all the way down his neck.

"O-Ok...uhm...s-sure..._B-Blaaine...shit..." _Kurt whispered, and Blaine stopped and then crashed his lips to Kurt's. Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip, earning a moan from the other boy. Kurt granted entrance to Blaine's tongue as he fisted his hands on Blaine's uniform.

As all this was going on, Blaine got a great idea, hearing a washer in the back of the room shaking gently to wash clothes. "C'Mere, Kurt..." He said when they pulled apart, and Kurt's eyes went wide as he let Blaine lead him towards the back.

_Good thing there's no windows..._"W-What are y-you d-doing...?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Pants down. Now." Blaine commanded with such sexiness hinted in his voice.

Kurt stared at him, obeying, and slipped his pants down carefully, along with his boxer-briefs. Kurt felt exposed-but in a good way...a sexy boy standing in front of him, licking his lips as his gaze obviously traveled down to Kurt's hard-on...sweat pouring off of his forehead because of how hot it was in the back of the extra laundry room...

Suddenly, Blaine lifted Kurt up, and gently sat him on the active washer, and Kurt squeaked out a surprise, "Oh!"

Blaine smirked up at the beautiful boy, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I want you, Kurt."

Kurt's mouth fell open, and a whisper above the noise of the washer could be heard, "Take me, then."

Blaine giggled and it was music to Kurt's ears. Blaine then sunk his hot mouth around Kurt's erection, already pre-cum gathered at the tip, and Blaine hollowed his mouth, taking Kurt deeper. Kurt's legs shook, and he threw his head back, the vibration of the washer making his cock even more sensitive...not to mention Blaine's perfect and beautiful mouth was now lapping at his head, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"G-God, Blaine...d-do that a-again..." Kurt said lowly, when Blaine licked on the underside, running his tongue along the vein.

Blaine popped off, and Kurt groaned at the loss of contact. Blaine said, "What? This?" And he went back to licking underneath that beautiful cock he just had in his mouth. Kurt involuntarily bucked his hips up in the heat of Blaine's wet mouth. "Ohhhhh, y-yeees, t-that Blaine, t-that...do j-just that..." Kurt was becoming a mumbled mess at this point as Blaine gripped his hips, his fingers marking Kurt's hipbones. Kurt didn't mind. Nope. Not at all.

Blaine hummed contently around his cock, Kurt's hips now bucking into Blaine's mouth at a steady pace, and the vibration of the washer...with Blaine's ministrations...and then...then Blaine popped off.

"God damn it Blaine...P-Please...I was soo fucking close...finish me, _please..." _Kurt begged, his cock aching as he searched for friction.

"That's it...BEG for me, Kurt. BEG." Blaine said in a low, sultry voice. "Fuck...you look so fucking HOT right now, if only you could SEE yourself...Jesus Kurt..." Blaine stared up at the debauched boy in front of him, pink lips parted in wanton, head thrown back in desperation, rosy cheeks now even more flushed...

Blaine took a minute to admire this...beautiful boy. He took in the sight of Kurt before him, licking his lips, the taste of just _Kurt _on his tongue.

Kurt's chest started to pant wildly and then looked down to see Blaine staring at him with a dark lustful look in his eyes. "Blaine..." Kurt said in a frustrated, but warning tone.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine replied, in a trance, before sinking his hot mouth back down onto Kurt's ready cock. He mentally started to count down how long it would take for this gorgeous teen in front of him to shoot his hot white liquid down Blaine's throat. 3...2...1...

"Suck me. Make me cum..._please, Blaine, p-please..._I-I need to c-cu-OH SHIT! Yeeeees, Blaine! Ahhhh!" Kurt said in his high-pitched voice, and his hips stuttered as he came violently down Blaine's throat, his vision whitening and then seeing stars.

Blaine swallowed every last drop, and stood up to look at Kurt, who was still panting and breathing erratically. "Beautiful, Kurt, just beautiful..."

Kurt looked down at Blaine and smiled (once his breathing returned to normal, and his heart stopped beating so hard). "I know you are." Kurt answered, looking right into Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine looked down, cheeks turning red at Kurt reversing his compliment to him. Kurt pulled his pants back up, after Blaine cleaned him off a bit with some wipes, and he grabbed Kurt by his hips, and gave him a chaste, sweet kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, and noticed that he could taste himself on Blaine's tongue, and he smiled and moaned into the kiss.

Blaine pulled out a pen and paper, preparing to write his number down. He looked up at Kurt and said, "Here. Call me sometime."

_You bet your sweet ass I will. _"O-Okay..." Kurt said taking the strip of paper from the private school boy.

He blushed as Blaine winked at him when all of a sudden, someone walked into the back area of the laundry room. Kurt looked over at the door, to see that, _ohgodnonono,_ it was his classmate, Santana Lopez. She made her way to the washer but stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar but flushed Kurt Hummel.

"Wanky..." She smirked, having an idea of what they just did, as she got her clothes out of the washer. She paused saying, "Oh god, don't TELL me, lady lips that your porcelain ass was all up on this washer..." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You bet his sexy ass was 'all up on that washer'..." Blaine grinned evilly, eyeing a mortified Kurt.

Santana's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. "He's got sass. Good job, Hummel." And she proceeded to get her clothes out.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the laundry back room, and Kurt did a face palm…

Blaine walked Kurt out to the parking lot to his car and when he shut his car door Blaine kept watching the light brown haired teen.

"So I'll be hearing from you?" He asked. "After all, you owe me a date."

Kurt smiled, but wanted to be a bit of a tease.

"You'll see me around…." And he rolled up his window and drove away.

He'd be seeing Blaine again when he got the chance. If he had his way, it would be sooner rather than later.

**XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX**

**XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX**

"Hi, my name is Blaine..." A handsome Dalton boy said cheerfully, sticking out his hand for Kurt to take, as the many surrounding boys rushed off to their classes.

Walking closer to the boy who'd just spoken, he noticed the boy at a closer proximity, and recognized him. His eyes widened, because those hazel eyes were DEFINITELY familiar.

It was the _BLAINE _from the laundry room.

His hair was gelled back instead of wet look loose curls, he had a clean shave, and his Blazer was buttoned dapperly and sharp.

It was Blaine.

"Kurt..." Kurt replied, with a timid smile.

_Oh shit...This is going to be an amazing year at Dalton..._

Blaine knew that it was Kurt from the laundry room as well, and he smirked. "So, how about that date Kurt?"

**XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX XXXK&BXXX**

a/n: Please review! My beta RRREEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLLLY LIKES THIS ONE! HAHA!


End file.
